I Forgive You
by Cali-is-my-home
Summary: Two years ago Beatrice Prior found out she had Leukemia, a type of cancer, before that, she was bullied a lot. A month ago she moved with her family to Chicago, leaving Miami and goes to Faction High and meets the mysterious Four. What will happen? Follow Beatrice (Tris) on an adventure of pain, and love. (Editing chapter 1-10)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic yay! Sorry if you read the other one I messed up on it. ANYWAY enjoy my story!**

**This is edited by the way. I'll edit the others soon. **

**TRIS' POV**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I sigh.

Two years ago I found out I had leukemia lymphoma. I was devastated. The fact that people bully me about being small, ugly, useless, a freak to everybody, was already enough. Now I have freaking cancer! Just another reason to hate my life. A month ago, I moved to Chicago. HOPEFULLY there are no bullies this I get to start over.

I stomp my way to the bathroom and take a warm, welcoming shower, brush my teeth and hair. I put my long, golden hair into a pony tail. I throw on some black skinny jeans, a grey tank top, a leather jacket and my black converse. I see my brother, Caleb, on the couch, reading a thick book about the Civil War.

When our parents enrolled us into Faction High, Caleb and I had to take an aptitude test.I got into Dauntless, the sporty jocks. Amazing right? Caleb on the other hand got Erudite, the intelligent but to everybody else, they are considered nerds. The rest of the factions are; Amity, the happy hippies of the school, Candor, the honest but always spreading gossip and hoaxes, and finally Abnegation, the selfless, always helping others before themselves.

I grab an apple, my keys and phone and head to school with Caleb. When we arrive at the front desk, there is a young lady with black hair and grey streaks in her hair. She looks up and smiles.

"Hi! I'm Ms. Wu, but feel free to call me Tori. How may I help you?" she asks.

"Good morning Tori, I am Beatrice Prior and this is my brother, Caleb Prior. We're new here," I explain.

"Oh yes, I heard about you two," she pauses and hands us our schedule,"Well, good luck and hope to see you two around," she says. Caleb and I say thank you and part ways.I look at my schedule and read….

**Beatrice Prior **

**Age: 16**

**Grade:10th Grade(sophomore)**

**Locker 4610**

**1st period: Mrs. Hernandez- Advisory ,Rm 146**

**2nd period: Social Studies- Mr. Nguyen, Rm 130**

**3rd period: P.E- Max, GYMNASIUM**

**Lunch**

**4th period: Science-Ms. Matthews, Rm 168**

**Free Period**

I realized I don't know where I am. I walk aimlessly through the halls when I hear the bell. Shit, I'm going to be late!

Oh well, I'll have to find my locker later.

I run towards the office. I start to slow my pace once I see the front door.

As I'm about to twist the knob, the door opens, and hits my face. I stumble back and rub my nose. I feel something moist run down my lips. My fingers tremble as my fingertips lightly dab my lip. I look at my fingertips to see red. Oh God.

"I'll make sure to call him Tori." A deep voice says. The person who hit my face opens the door wider. He finally turns around to see me.

The boy has dark blue eyes with darker shades and specks around his pupil, dark brown hair, a full upper lip and a spare lower lip. He looks strong and muscular. But he's lean and tall.

His eyes widen as he sees me.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. What happened?" He asks.

"The door happened genius."

He smiles sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Just a nose bleed. I've had worse." I mumble the last part. He didn't seem to hear it. Thank God.

"Can you help around after I clean up. I've been running around this place all morning." I say exasperated.

He chuckles. "Sure. My name is Four Eaton."

Eaton... I've heard that name somewhere before. And Four? I wanted to ask but I decide to keep shut.

"My name is Tris Prior." I say. He nods.

"Restroom is over...here. I'll wait outside for you." He says. I nod and walk into the restroom.

"Like you'll wait inside." I snort.

I walk over to the sink and I splash water on my face. I clean the blood off my cheek, mouth and chin. I dry off with some paper towels and and I look in the mirror one last time.

Once I get out, I see Four standing there texting someone on his phone.

"Kay, I'm done. Let's go." I say.

"Let me see schedule." He says.

I hand him the slip of paper. As he reads it, he tries to suppress a smile.

"Well Prior, looks like you have every class with me." He gives me a smug ass grin.

I groan. God, kill me now.

"Do you want to hang out with my friends today?" He asks. I shrug.

"Sure. Why not?"

_To be continued….._

**What did you guys think? PLEASE tell me you enjoyed this(: **SORRY IF I MADE MISTAKES

**(P.S FOURS POV IS NEXT )  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you to those of you who have read/followed/ favorite/reviewed this story it means a lot to thanks to Poseidon's hufflepuff daughter and DistrictFactionCaster12 for being my first reviewers and to those of you who are following and put this story as your favorite (:**

**Here is Four's POV (; ( Sorry i might have put some cuss words in it just to let ya know) and I also imagine Tris as Shailene Woodley but with grey blue eyes and Four as Daren Kagasoff with blue eyes 'cause the first film/show i've seen with Shailene was Secret Life Of The American Teenager and Theo doesn't really suit Four sorry don't hate me you guys can imagine whatever(; AND I just went through my last chapter and saw that some of the things got cut out so 1st period is Mrs. Hernandez-Advisory, social studies is 3rd period is P.E with coach Amar and at the bottom i put please Review/fav/or follow and instead it said please enjoy ._. so sorry about that.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT VERONICA ROTH DOES.**

**FOUR'S POV**

_"P-p-please STOP!" _ I yell. The room is I see is my so called father, Marcus, in front of me whipping my mother,Evelyn. "What did you say, boy?" He says. "I said, stop" He turns to me, leaving my mother against the wall covered in bruises and whip marks."Apologize, NOW! " He shouts. I am about to say sorry until I blurt out "No" He scowls and says "You'll pay you little brat" He pulls his arm back and whips me. I cry out in pain.

I wake up in cold sweat and my heart was just a dream._Thank God._ I check the time, 6:41. I get out of bed and head for the shower. After I do my man things, I throw on some dark jeans and a black T-shirt. I put on my Nikes, grab my phone and keys. Once I get to school, I meet up with Zeke. "Wassup brother?" He says.

I reply "I'm gonna grab my schedule. See you later," I run to the office and say hi to Tori and she hands me my schedule.

**Tobias Eaton (Four)**

**Age:16**

**Grade: 10th Grade (sophomore)**

**Locker: 4606**

**1st period:Advisory- Mrs. Hernandez, Rm 146**

**2nd period:Social Studies- Mr. Jackson, Rm135**

**3rd period:P.E- Coach Amar/Eric, GYMNASIUM**

**LUNCH**

**4th period:Science-Mrs. Matthews,Rm 194**

**FREE PERIOD**

"Four, can you help me with these papers?" Tori asks. I nod.

After all the paperwork is filed and put away, I open the door and here a thud. But I ignore it.

"If your dad asks why you were late to 1st period tell him that you were helping me. If not tell him to call me." She says. I nod.

"I'll make sure to call him Tori." I say. I turn around to be met with a girl who has stormy blue/ grey eyes, beautiful golden blonde hair, a long, thin nose, plump pink lips and pale skin. Beautiful. But then I see blood running from her nose... Oh.. Wait, oh! I hit her with the door. Idiot!

"Sorry I didn't see you there. What happened?" I ask.

"The door happened genius." Her voice is a little darker than other girls' voices.

I smile sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Just a nose bleed. I've had worse." She mutters. What does she mean by 'I've had worse'? But I keep my mouth shut.

"Can you help around after I clean up. I've been running around this place all morning." She says exasperated.

I chuckle. "Sure. My name is Four Eaton."

"My name is Tris Prior." She says. I nod. Prior? Where have I heard that from?

"Restroom is over..here. I'll wait outside for you." She nods and walks in. But I hear her snort.

"Like you'll wait inside." I chuckle quietly. She's defiantly something.

I feel my Iphone vibrate. I check it to see Zeke's texts.

Zeke: Where r u man?

Me: Showing a student around

Zeke: boy or girl, age and grade?

Me: girl, our age and grade.

Zeke: sweet. Kk I gtg txt u later

I shut my phone off to see Tris. All the blood is gone. Without the blood she looks even more beautiful. Well obviously.

"Kay, I'm done. Let's go." She says lifting her leg and holding the 'o' until I say:

"Let me see you schedule."

She hands me the slip of paper. I try to suppress a smile but I can't help it. She has EVERY class with me.

"Well Prior, looks like you have every class with me." I grin.

She groans and mumbles 'God, kill me now'

I grin even more. "Do you want to hang out with my friends today?"

She shrugs. "Sure. Why not?"

With that, I lead her to Mrs. Hernandez's class. The rest of the day goes by a blur.

Now its lunch time. Where she will meet the whole gang.

**SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER. Tell me what you think, should Tris tell him she has cancer or not? Well review/favorite/follow SORRY AGAIN IF THERE IS MISTAKES**

**AND HAPPY SUMMER (;~Cali-is-my-home ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and I won't update on weekends 'cause my dad doesn't have work on those days and he is strict on me spending time on the computer so i'll be updating on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.**

**Sorry for mistakes (i'll be apologizing on every chapter for mistakes 'cause my sentences always get cut off and i'm too lazy to read my story over and over again just to find mistakes**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT VERONICA ROTH OWNS IT (;**

**TRIS' POV**

The bell rings, signaling us that it's time for lunch.

I follow Four into the cafeteria and I grab a hamburger, fries, Dr. Pepper and a chocolate cake. He sits at a table in the far right corner and motions me to come.

"Guys, this is Tris. She's new. Tris this is-"

"Hi! I'm Christina! It's nice to meet you!" A girl-Christina- has dark skin, dark brown, shoulder length hair, a stubby but small nose and chocolate brown eyes. She has a noticeable amount of make-up on her face but not too much. She's tall and slender looking. Pretty.

I smile and nod.

"I'm Marlene." Marlene has long, blonde curly hair, vibrant dark green eyes, a thin, normal length nose -unlike mine- and tan skin. She is about 5'6 and she's just as pretty as Christina.

"Shauna." Shauna has straight brown hair, hazel colored eyes, a slightly stubby nose, flushed cheeks and a lighter tan skin. She's about 5'8.

"Lynn." She has half of her head shaved off but the other half is black with red tips. She has a stubby nose, hazel colored eyes, and pale skin. About 5'

"I'm Uriah." Uriah has dark skin, chocolate brown eyes and dark brown curly hair.

"Zeke." Zeke looks exactly like Uriah except he has darker colored eyes and darker colored hair.

"Hello. I'm Will." Will has celery green eyes, pale skin and sandy blonde hair.

"That's everybody...I think." Four says.

I nod and smile. I eat my hamburger and fries. I sip my soda every now and then but I leave my cake.

"TRIS!" Uriah screeches. I furrow my brows.

"What?!"

"Eat your cake!"

"Why?"

"Just eat it." He says seriously.

I pick up my fork and grab a tiny piece of cake. Uriah is literally in my face watching me eat.

Once the piece of cake is in my mouth, I feel as if it were melting in my mouth.

"Sooooo? Did you like it?" Uriah asks. I shrug.

"I don't like it." They gasp and Uriah faints.

"I LOVE it!" They let out a sigh of relief and laugh. Uriah gets up and dusts invisible dust off of his shirt.

"Pfft. I knew that." He says. I chuckle.

We continue our lunch as Uriah and Zeke keep fighting over cake. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Four staring at me.

I try to ignore it but I'm getting so annoyed.

So I turn around and say:

"What?" He doesn't move. He just keeps staring at me.

"Nothing." He says quietly.

Lunch is over so I head over to science.

I sit in the back corner and I start doodling on the desk. As I'm doodling, I let my mind wonder to earlier today. Eaton... Eaton? Where have I heard that before?

Class starts but I zone out. Those mysterious, yet familiar blue eyes taking over my mind.

LINE BREAK

I'm walking across the parking lot with 'the gang' so they call themselves.

Christina keeps talking and talking and talking about going shopping later. Four keeps staring at me. And the rest are well I just keep my head down.

Then out of no where, a group of kids run past us, a few knock me down.

I hiss in pain. I look at my arms to see that there's a bruise forming and my elbows are bleeding... A lot. One of the symptoms of my cancer.

"Are you okay?" A deep voice asks. I look up to see Four.

I nod. "Yeah. I'm fine,"

He looks at me skeptically but nods.

~Two Weeks Later~

After that incident, the gang keep asking and asking questions. Other than that, I've become close with them. Uriah, Zeke and Will are like brothers to me. Shauna, Chris and Marlene are like sisters. Lynn has also become closer to me but not as sisters.

Four and I are really close. I feel like I know him somewhere. Like I've met him before. That's kinda why I like him. I feel comfortable around him.

As we walk towards the parking lot, I grab my phone to text Caleb.

As I turn my phone on, my vision begins to blur.

I try to put my phone back in my pocket but it slips.

"God!" I say under my breath. Then, it hits me like a slap in the face. It's one of the symptoms of Leukemia.

"Tris, your phone is on the floor." Zeke says.

"Well no shit Sherlock." I say hoarsely. I squeeze my eyes shut as my head begins to pound. I clutch my stomach and bend over a little.

"Call the ambulance!" Will says.

"No. Call my brother. Please." I wheeze.

"Chris! Call her brother. Tris, take a deep breath." A deep voice asks. I look up to see a tall figure with dark blue, piercing eyes. Four.

"What's your brother's name?!" Chris shouts.

"Caleb." I croak. Four's eyes widen.

Then, I black out.

*The Next Day*

I wake up to find myself in my room. I rub my eyes before looking up to be met by those piercing blue eyes.

"What in hell are you doing here?" I ask.

"I think it's time we've had a little talk Kat Girl." He says. _  
_

Kat Girl? Only Caleb and Tobias would call me that. They would call me cat girl because I liked to have my nails at a certain length.

"Wha?" I asks.

"Did you really forget about me?" He asks. I look into Four's eyes to see he has a look of hurt on his face.

"Tobias?" I ask, uncertainly.

His face lights up.

"Yup. I talked to Caleb already." He says, beaming.

"I missed you soo much. You have no idea of what I-" I stop myself before I blow my secret. Well, not secret. More like... Something I haven't told him yet.

"What? What are you guys keeping from me?" He asks.

"I-I can't... I- uhh.. I just can't Tobias! I can't tell you!" I say, hiding my face in my hands.

"Why not? Did you have some kind of forbidden love with someone? Did you break our promise after I left? Cause I sure as hell didn't!" He yells, getting up from his seat.

"What the hell Tobias? Do you really think of me like that? To use you? Why would I waste years of my life with you if I wanted to use you? Why would I make that promise? Don't you ever think Tobias!? Huh? I didn't have a forbidden love! I love you and only you! I have freaking cancer for God's sake! I have freaking cancer, I didn't want to tell you because I'm afraid of hurting you later on! Hell, I'm afraid of losing you!" I scream.

My eyes widen. I just told him.

His face goes slack.

"What? You have cancer?" He asks softly.

His rage fading. His eyes full of concern. No pity.

"Yes! Didn't I just say it!" I snap.

I have no idea where all of this anger is coming from.

Tobias pulls me into a hug.

"Tris. I'm sorry, alright. I'm stupid. I know, it's just that... Your my first and only love Tris. I-I don't know what to do. I just found you and now you have cancer." Tobias mumbles.

"All I know is that we're gonna get through this together."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**So how did you guys like it? Oh and Tris has Acute leukemia just to let ya know. Please review, favorite and follow, and thank you to everybody for reading! And sorry for mistakes**

**Have a nice summer/last week of school(: **

**~Cali-is-my-home**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the cliffhanger I was gonna write more but I was too lazy soooo yeah (;**

**Well anyway hope you enjoy and their first day of school was a Friday so right now it is Friday around 3 with Fours POV **

**and sorry for not making Fours Pov wordy and stuff**

_Recap: "I have leukemia" she says while crying_

**FOUR'S POV**

Tris. The talented, most amazing and beautiful girl that I know as Tris, has I realized that Tris is still crying.

"Tris, it's alright I'm here for you" I say while reaching for her hand. "Its alright we'll get through it"

"What do you mean _we?" _she says. "_We_ will get through it because I'll be right here with you"

Something that looks like fear and confusion is written all over her face.

"_Toby_?" she whispers. I look at her and I mentally slap myself for not recognizing her earlier. "Bea?"

TO BE CONTINUED

**DUN DUN DUN **

**JK! I won't leave you hanging right there(:**

"Oh my gosh it's you Tobias!" she exclaims. Her red,puffy eyes are now filled with joy. "Bea I found you! Where have you been? How did you get cancer?How is your parents? Where is Caleb?How-" Tris cuts me off with her laughter. "Don't worry Toby, I'll tell you but not here ok?" I nod.

Time lapse to Tris's house

When we arrive, my jaw drops. Her house is huge! It is made of brick and stone. A two story house. She drags me to her room room has two white walls and two black walls. A black comforter and black and white sheets,pillows and is a black rug that leads to her bathroom. A small grey couch near her closet. Shelves and tables in her room are filled with pictures of us.

"I remember when we took this one"she says holding a picture of us in front of Disneyland was eight and I was nine. We both were smiling while Caleb was pointing at the rides in the has her ponytail covered in cotton candy while my face is covered in ice cream. I nod.

"So after you moved away from California to Chicago, I found out I had cancer. Then we moved to Miami. They said I needed more medical attention so we had to move here because of my cancer and parent's job." she says."Tris, do you know how you got the cancer?" she shakes her head.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Bea. I should've been there for you" I say.

"It's ok Tobias, I understood that you needed to because of _him_ " she shudders. By him she means my so-called-father Marcus.I had to move away from Bea because he threatened that if I didn't move with him, he would stage a little _'_ accident' for of course I moved. I cared too much for her.

"Oh shit I forgot Lynn and I had to get tortured by the girls tonight!" she complains. I chuckle. "Well I gotta go find Uriah see you at the party" she mumbles "If I make it out alive," I laugh.

TIME LAPSE

TRIS'S POV

"TRIS! WE GOT LYNN NOW IT IS YOUR TURN!" Chris yells. I groan "FINE" The girls squeal. They apply mascara, eyeliner,silver eyeshadow and pink nude curl my hair and put me into black ripped skinny jeans, a white camisole, a grey and white tank top that says DON'T MESS WITH ME, and black pumps. I actually look pretty. I am gonna murder Chris for giving me pumps. Now I get to see what the girls are wearing. Christina is wearing light red eyeshadow,mascara, eyeliner, red lipstick, and has a red dress that ends mid-thigh and no sleeves, and red sandal heels(sorry don't know much about make-up,dresses,and shoes except converse(: )Marlene has gold eyeshadow, eyeliner,mascara,and pink lipstick. She is wearing a black and gold dress that ends above her knees, and black gladiator heels. Shauna has purple eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner and pink is wearing a purple dress that ends above her knees, ruffles on the side and purple has smokey eyes, eyeliner,mascara and red is wearing black skinny leans, a black tank top, black leather jacket and black is so lucky. They all look beautiful.

"Now we are all done. Lets go to Zeke's place" Shauna says.

all I'm thinking about is that I finally found Tobias and how fun this party is gonna be, hopefully it will be fun.

**Sorry for this shitty chapter don't worry the party will be a good one(: **

**At least I made my 4th chapter well anyway sorry for mistakes and my shitty description for their make-up(; **

**~ Cali-is-my-home**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Just to let you know I won't be able to update Thurs-around Sunday because I'm going to Roma! Unfortunately Roma,Tx not THE Rome ): **

**AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS/FAVORITERS**(NOT SURE IF THATS A REAL WORD)** AND FOLLOWERS AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO READ FREE. IT MEANS A LOT (;**

**Four/Tobias's POV**

I'm at Zeke and Uriah's basement right now waiting to see Tris. How can I be so stupid?! I didn't even realize it was her until she called me Toby. I remember the last time I saw her when we were fourteen.

FLASHBACK~

"Wassup Toby?" Bea asked me. I look into her striking blue eyes.

"Bea, I'm gonna tell you something but please don't be mad ok?" she nods.

"Marcus i-is f-forcing me to move to…. Chicago. And I can't contact or visit you." I say on the verge of tears.

"No, please don't go I need you more than ever now!" she cries.

"What do you mean?" I ask. She was about to answer until Marcus calls. She leans in and kisses me. And I kiss back.

"Goodbye Toby" Then she runs like there is no tomorrow.

"Goodbye Beatrice, I love you" I whisper.

END OF FLASHBACK~

I'm brought back to Earth when the basement door opens. My jaw drops and my eyeballs feel like they were gonna come out. There at the door way is Tris. She looks beautiful. Wait no, beautiful is too small. Gorgeous, is wearing black skinny ripped jeans, a grey and white tank top that says DON'T MESS WITH ME, and surprisingly black pumps. On her way down she trips on the other heel of her shoe and I immediately run to rescue her. Right on time I catch her and set her down on the small sofa they have.

"Thanks" she says.

"Your welcome"

The gang stares at us and we blush. Tris sits next to me and Chris.

"Well lets start with truth or dare, then Never Have I Ever, and then Bed, Wed, or Dead" Zeke suggests. We all agree.

"Since this is my basement and I AM OLDER, I will start" Zeke looks around for a victim.

"Four t or d?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with…. Lynn" He smiles smugly. I take off my shirt.

"No offense, Lynn"

"None taken" The game continues and all the girls are in their undergarments, while the rest of the boys are in boxers, and I have my boxers and pants. Now it's Zeke's turn.

"Tris my dear, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"PANSYCAKE" Uriah yells at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT UP" We all shout. Uriah puts his hands up in surrender but grins evilly. He whispers something into Zeke's ear.

"Why did you move here?"

Tris pales but has no choice or she would have to remove her bra or underwear.

She takes a deep breath "I moved here because of… medical problems" she whippers the last part but everyone heard.

"What kind of medical problems?" Shauna asks.

"I already answered the question" They all nod.

"Ok" But right when they said that, Tris starts shaking.

"Tris! Are you alright?!"The room erupts into chaos. Then she stops. She looks up, her eyes are bloodshot and her face is tear-streaked and covered in blood.I hug Tris as she sobs into my chest.

"Guys what's going on?Tris yo have to tell us whats going on. We're your friends"Marlene says. Everybody nods including Lynn.

"She will tell you guys after she cleaned up alright?" They nod. After Christina helps her, we gather into a circle. I hold Tris's hand and look into her eyes.

"It's ok. You can tell them" she nods.

She takes a deep breath " I…

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**SORRY GUYS BUT DON'T WORRY ONCE I COME BACK I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. AND SORRY IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I will be updating today and tomorrow and update as many chapters as I can. This week is a pretty busy week for me because i need to facetime my friends before school ends in California, I need to update stories on fanfiction, I need to go to Roma,TX which will be pretty boring drive and i won't have internet while driving and i cannot read fanfictions until Sunday! (You see i am obsessed with divergent fanfics and read them All day cause there is nothing else to do i mean i lost my social life in Ca, and I really don't want a social life here in Texas until school starts again in late August or early September sooo yeah….**

**Tris's POV**

"I… came here because my doctor told my family and I that I needed better medical treatment. And I needed better treatment because I have…cancer…" I whisper. I silently cry as everyone in the room is on the verge of tears. Surprisingly Lynn too. Man, she is full of surprises.

"Tris, you know we will always be there for you, right?" Lynn says. Everybody nods.

"Thanks guys, I thought you would leave me or make fun of me or-" I'm cut off by Zeke.

"Just shut up and group hug already!" They all walk over to me and we all group hug.

"You guys are the best" I say.

"I'm not so sure about the others but yeah I am the bestest friend a person can ask for" Uriah says dramatically.( I'm not so sure 'bestest' is a word… but hey it's Uriah(; )

"Yeah right" the gang grumbles. I laugh.

"Just one more question. How do you know Four?" Marlene asks. I look over to him and meet his gaze.

"Well, before I found out that fI had leukemia, I was friends with Four, but then he had to move to Chicago" I explain.

"So do you know his real name?" Zeke asks. I nod. "Can you tell us?" I shake my head.

"OH COME ON! FOUR YOU HAVE TO TELL US YOUR NAME!" Uriah says.

"I'll tell you guys later, now can we continue the game?" Toby say.

"REALLY? And ok let us start….. Wait where were we?" Zeke says.

"It's my turn. Ok so….. Christina, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare"

"I dare you to not wear make up until Tuesday morning"

"FINE!"

"Marlene, Shauna, Will, and Lynn can You guys help me take away every make up item she has? Everything from nail polish to blush."

"Yeah we will help you" They say. Christina is in shock.

"My BOYFRIEND won't even help!Wow thanks a lot" she says

"But you know you can't stay mad at me forever" He says. She looks at him and immediately kisses him.

"HEY NO PDA IN MY BASEMENT UNLESS IT IS ME AND SHAUNA!" Zeke says "OR IF OT IS A DARE" We laugh. Christina and Will blush.

"Ok, Four truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to ask out your crush" she smiles smugly and winks at me.

He turns to me and says " This wasn't how I was planning on asking you but Tris, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! I'd love to be your girlfriend!"

"AWWW" Christina, Marlene, and Shauna squeal. Lynn laughs and the boys high-five Tobias.

"Wow I did not expect this to happen tonight" I laugh.

"Lets call it a night or watch a movie?" Zeke asks. We all look around.

"MOVIE" We end up watching Grown Ups and we all fall asleep on the floor.

"Goodnight Tris"

"Goodnight Tobias" I whisper and fall into a deep sleep.

** SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER): HOPED YOU ALL LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY LATE FOURTH OF JULY!Sorry guys, I haven't updated in a while cz I had to go to several family parties and yesterday was my little sisters birthday. So on with the story…**

**FOUR'S POV**

I open my eyes to find Tris, Chris, Mar, Shauna, Lynn, Zeke, Uriah, and Will surrounding me. "Umm guys what are you doing?" Uri looks at me and smiles.

"Last night you said you would tell us your real name. So we are waiting to hear it"

"You guys honestly don't remember my name?" They shake their heads. "We heard it once then you told us 'Call me Four' and you never let ANYBODY say your name. But it started with a T? Right " Christina says in a deep voice. We laugh. "Thats so true!" Uriah exclaims.

"You are correct. You can call me by my real name when we are alone or together not at school or parties… my name is.." I pause "Tobias" I mumble. "What was that I couldn't hear that" Uriah says while cupping his big ears "ITS TOBIAS" I shout.

"OHHH!" They all say in unison except Tris, she just chuckles. "Ok guys now that you know his name.. God I never thought I would say this but girls, can you guys take me shopping, last night I got blood on my shirt last night from… uh.. you know" she mumbles that last part.

"YES! TRIS FINALLY WANTS TO GO SHOPPING!" Chris and the girls except Lynn squeal. They drag Lynn and Tris to the mall, leaving me with the guys.

"Soooo Tobias?" I nod letting Uriah use my real name. "Do you know what it means that Tris had a seizure last night? Cause if she has been battling cancer for two years.. uh, um UGH its so uncomfortable saying this but will the cancer go away? And if not… how much longer does she have left to ….live?" he whispers the last part.

"Thats what I'm worried about, Uriah. I just found her and I.. I just don't want to lose her again" I put my face in my hands. "Well we are going to be there with her and _you _will be there with her too. You will never lose her, she'll always be there in your heart and you will be there in her heart" Will says. We all do a man hug thing and we decide to go play basketball outside. I've never felt so close to my friends before. Sure we were close but now we're closer, like family. I smile and team up with Zeke while Uriah and Will play against us. (Sorry i don't know much about sports) We play until Chris' pink car parks in front of the garage, nearly hitting Uriah.

"Sorry Uri!" Christina shouts while clothing her purse along with several shopping bags. Tris, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn come out with numerous shopping bags.

"Did you guys go to EVERY store at the mall?" Christina nods "Yup" popping the 'p'. Our jaws drop. "I'm surprised you aren't broke yet" Zeke mutters under his breath. we all laugh while Chris scowls. "Oh… You guys heard that?" he asks while scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, lets go out and eat or get ice-cream?" Tris asks. "Sure" everyone says. We all squeeze into Uriah's SUV and drive to Baskin Robins. Shauna and Lynn get chocolate chip, Tris and Zeke get strawberry, Marlene and I get chocolate, Christina and Will get vanilla. We sit at a table and enjoy our ice-creams.

"So guys I was wondering if you all wanted to go camping? Next week since there are holidays and no school for two weeks!" Christina says enthusiastically. We all agree and plan on using Uriah's SUV. We sit and talk about random stuff until Uriah starts licking his ice-cream as if it were melting and was the last thing he could devour.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marlene asks. Uriah stops licking but still has tongue on his ice-cream. He looks at her and shrugs "I don't know umm eating? Duh!" We all laugh. Marlene shoves Uriah's cone in his face. And we have a mini food fight. We get kicked out and banned for two weeks.

"Hahaha, that was *breathe* hilarious!" Lynn laughs, clutching her sides. Tris is in tears of laughter, while everybody is on the floor. This has been the most fun we've had in a long time. We all take pictures, covered in ice-cream. We take goofy pictures and pictures with all the couples kissing while Lynn gags. That picture was my favorite.

"K guys, lets go clean up if we wanna go watch a movie!" Marlene shouts. We go to back to Zeke and Uriah's place since Chris bought some clothes and the guys and I could use Zeke's clothes. I change into a black T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Tris wears a tight black T-shirt with Spiderman on the front and super skinny, blue jeans. The girls wear crop tops and super short short. The guys wear muscle shirts and shorts. We all stare at Tris, Its above eighty degrees and she's wearing jeans.

"What? I LOVE skinny jeans" **(Thats so me! ) **I kiss Tris and when we are in the middle of a heated make-out session I forgot the gang was there "Get afoot or stop trying to make us puke our guts out so we could go and watch the movie!" UriahWe all head out and get our tickets to watch The Fault in Our Stars.(SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ TFIOS) Uriah and Zeke shed tears with the girls when Gus dies while Will, Lynn and I stay emotionless. The movie was pretty good considering I'm a guy, even Lynn liked it. Tris and I wait for the others in the SUV.

"Tobias, the movie.. it showed me something. I can't believe I'm realizing it now but, I don't want to be with you or the gang any-"

"Wait, What?!"

"Just like Hazel, I'm a grenade, I will destroy everything in my path when the cancer stops my heart. I don't want you or our friends to … get hurt after I die-"

"You're not gonna die, who said you were gonna die?" my voice is shaking.

She has tears streaming down her face "I don't want you guys to get hurt. I'll never forgive myself I just…" She sobs. The gang come over to us. By the looks of it, they heard our conversation. We all group hug and we share tears.

"No matter what we are all on this together k?" Chris says while stifling a sob. Tris nods and we stay hugging each other. Enjoying our comfort and silence.

**So how did you guys like it? So you guys will be reading lots of chapters with the gang hanging out together because most fanfics just have Four and Tris and only mention the others and most of the time I wonder 'what are the others doing while Four and Tris are doing well umm cuddling or kissing or solving their drama?' so yeah i just wanted something different. Please review, favorite and follow and I hoped you all enjoyed! Sorry it was short ):**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had to do more research on Tris' cancer. Anyways here's a new chapter.

TRIS' POV

Today I have a check up on my cancer and let's say, I'm nervous. Caleb and my parents are coming with me. I haven't told Tobias and the gang yet. I don't want them to worry about me, they shouldn't worry.

"Caleb! Hurry up! We have to go!" I shout.

"I'm coming don't worry!" He shouts back. He runs downstairs and grabs an apple. He tosses me one and I catch it with ease. We race to the car and our dad starts the car. The ride there is quiet. When we get to my doctors office, we have to fill out some papers which takes 10 minutes.

"Beatrice Prior?" The nurse calls. I wipe the sweat on my hands off my pants before I stand up.

"Wait, Beatrice." My mom grabs my forearm gently. She hugs me and whispers. "Be brave, Tris" The nurse leads me to Dr. Harrison's office.

"Hello Beatrice. So today we are going to see how far along the cancer has gotten and to see if your leukemia is curable or not. But not to worry, your cancer is 80-90% cureable. If it's not then you can learn to keep it under control and live with the treatment." He smiles tightly.

~Three Hours Later~

The nurse brings my family into the doctor's office.

"Ok, so we will get the results back in about... Two weeks. We will call you then. If you have any questions please call or stop by my office."

"Thank you, have a nice day!" My parents say politely.

When we get home, I see Uriah's SUV parked outside of my house. Shit.

"I'll see you at dinner, love you" I call out to my parents.

"Ok be back by dinner, no later." My father shouts back.

I walk towards the SUV. "Hey guys"

Tobias looks at me. "Hey we've been waiting for you."

"Oh, uh sorry. I had to take care of some... Family...stuff" I manage to get out. They look at me, then to Christina.

"Mmmm. Your lying. You bite the inside of your cheek when you lie" I blush.

"Where did you go! It's a simple question." Marlene says. I sigh.

"Fine. I had a check up on my.. Cancer" Tobias wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead.

"So what we gonna do today?" I ask.

"Let's go to the tattoo parlor and get some new tattoos?" Uriah asks. We all nod in agreement. We get to the tattoo parlor in 5 minutes. I get four ravens on my collarbone and a tree on my back with birds flying away and some leaves blowing away and a belly button piercing, Tobias gets a touch up on his flames on his back, Marlene got a nose piercing, Uriah gets a snake behind his right ear, Zeke gets the word DAUNTLESS across his rib cage in cursive, Shauna gets a rose twisting on her two wrists, Lynn gets a belly button piercing, Christina got a rose vine from the ankle to her thigh on the side, and Will got a snakes covering half of his back. When were done we head to the park and just have fun. Tobias pulls me into a kiss. Fireworks, sparks, fire spreading through my body once his lips touch mine. He puts his hands on my waist and I put my hands around his neck. His tongue skims my bottom lip. I open my mouth and his tongue darts in. He pushes me up against an old willow tree when there's an awkward cough. Tobias pulls away and glares at the person-or people who interrupted us. There is a girl about our age wIth straight black hair and hazel eyes. Her eyes widen.

"Tobias?" The girl asks. Wait. What. Did. She. Say?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Wassup? So thanks guys for all the reviews, favorites and followers! It means a lot!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tobias' POV**

I push Tris against an old willow tree when we are rudely interrupted. I glare at a girl with straight black hair, hazel colored eyes and tan skin. Her eyes widen.

"Tobias?" How in hell does she know my name!?

"It's me, Mackenzie. Remember?" Oh my God. It's my sister's best friend.

"Oh now I remember you. You were Nikki's friend. Right?" She nods. She opens her mouth to say something but somebody comes up behind the tree.

"Hey, hey, hey!" A girl with dark brown hair and dark blue highlights with side swept bangs and dark blue eyes. Nikki.

"Nikki?" She turns around and her jaw drops. "Tobias!" She hugs me.

"Who's this?" Nikki asks pointing to Tris.

"This is my girlfriend, Tris." Tris runs up to Nikki and hugs her. "Nikki! Long time no see!" Nikki looks confused.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh right sorry, my nickname is Tris, but I'm Beatrice, remember?" Nikki's eyes light up.

"Bea! Oh my gosh I missed you SO much! And it's about time my brother grew a pair and asked you out!" Me and Tris blush.

"I missed you too! I love what you did with your hair!" They keep talking and Mackenzie stands awkwardly by the tree.

"Ok let's go back with the gang, Nikki, want to come?"

"Sure, why not?"

We walk back to the playground and find Uriah and Zeke sliding down the slide. Shauna and Lynn are standing on top of the monkey bars. Marlene is reading a book on the bench with Will and Chris beside her.

"Hey guys! I'd like to introduce you to my sister, Nikki. Nikki this is Uriah and Zeke, they're brothers, Shauna and Marlene, they're girlfriends, Christina and Will, they're dating, and Lynn." Nikki nods.

The rest of the day, Nikki and the gang all hang out and get along. I tell Tris that I'm going to the restroom. As I'm walking, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around but there's no one there. Weird. When I return I have this feeling that someone is staring at me.

"Hey guys, it's getting late. Let's head home." Uriah calls out.

As we're walking home, I grab Nikki and pull her aside.

"Nikki, who are you going stay with? You can't go back to Marcus that's the reason why mom took you, to protect you from him. I-"

"Don't worry Tobias, I'm staying with Mackenzie."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow, k? Bye!" She hugs me once more and walks towards Mackenzie. I race to Uriah's SUV and he drops us off at home. Once he drops me off, I open the door quietly. I see Marcus passed out on the couch. I walk upstairs to my room and I crash on my bed and I slowly drift to sleep.

Did you guys enjoy? I hope you did. Please review, favorite and follow! But who was watching Tobias? What's with this Mackenzie character? Until the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sry for not updating, I was all caught up in my new story so, sorry!**

**Tris' POV**

Nikki is going to hang out with us today at the mall. And I can't wait. The only thing bothering me, is that Mackenzie is coming too. Something about Mackenzie bothers me. I don't know what exactly bothers me, but I have this gut feeling. I shake the thought from my head. I take a shower, brush my teeth, the usual stuff. I throw on a hot-pink muscle tee, a black off the shoulder shirt, skinny jeans, and some black converse. I put my hair in a messy bun and walk out of my room and run downstairs. I hear laughing and talking in the kitchen. I recognize those voices, the gang and my brother.

"Zeke, what time is it?" I ask. He looks up from his coffee and checks his watch.

"It's gonna be 10."

"Kay."

I kiss Tobias and steal his bacon and Caleb's orange juice.

"Hey!" They say in unison. I shrug and keep chewing the bacon and sipping the orange juice.

"So, what are we gonna do today with Nikki?"

"And Mackenzie." Will grumbles.

"I don't like Mackenzie. Something is way off about her." Christina says. We nod in agreement.

"Hey! Let's have a party, my place, next Saturday night?" Zeke asks. We all nod in agreement. Once we're done with breakfast, they all go home to get ready for the mall.

Tobias stays with me in my room watching movies. I turn towards him and give him a small kiss. He tries to deepen it but I pull away. He groans. I giggle. Wait, giggle? God, what is happening to me? He grabs my waist and pulls me towards him. He starts to kiss my cheek, neck and my lips. His hands rest on my hips, close to my butt. Butterflies erupt in my stomach. I've been afraid of sex and everything that relates or leads to sex. I don't know why I'm afraid. I guess its just that I don't know what to expect. And I don't want to disappoint Tobias with my body. His hands move to the back pockets of my jeans. More butterflies.

I pull away from the him. "Tobias *pant* we should *pant* stop." He nods.

"Sorry." He says sheepishly. I smile.

"It's ok."

I give him one more kiss before I jump off his lap.

"Let's go. It's almost time." he nods. I grab my phone and keys, then we take my car, and I start the car. I turn up the radio, when one of my favorite songs starts. I start to sing, off key at first to annoy Tobias. But then the chorus comes up and I start to sing normally.

"-But I'm only Human. And I bleed when I fall down, I'm only Human. And I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart, you build me up and then I fall apart cause I'm only Human-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know that you're a great singer Tris. No need to rub it in our faces." A familiar voice calls. I look away from the road and I see Christina, Marlene and Lynn in their car next to us.

"You're just jelly." I smirk. They laugh.

"Race you to the mall?" I ask. Christina nods. The red light turns green, and I drive at a fast but not illegal fast. Chris is behind me. I park near the entrance, Tobias and I run to the door and tag the door like kids.

"Haha Chris!" I laugh. Chris tries to scowl at me but ends up laughing.

"Hey guys. What happened?" Nikki walks up to us with Mackenzie following.

"We had a race." I say. She laughs.

"Shauna and Zeke said to meet them by the Carls Jr at the food court."

We nod. I grab Tobias' hand and we walk together. I feel someone's eyes bore a hole in the back of my head. I turn around to be met with Mackenzie. She glares at me. Whatever. We finally arrive at Carls Jr and we get in line to order some hamburgers.

"Hey, I'm gonna use the restroom, save my food." Tobias says. I nod. I talk with everybody for a while when I start to notice that Tobias hasn't come back.

"Hey I'm gonna check on Four. Nikki? Wanna come?" She nods. We head to the restrooms and I look around. No body's here so I open the men's restroom door and Nikki follows me.

"Tobias! To-" My voice falters and I feel like I'm going to vomit. Nikki gasps. There, in front of us, is Tobias kissing Mackenzie. He looks at me and send me a 'I'm sorry' look. For what? Instead of tears I feel like vomiting. The man who kissed me, who had fun with me, who I trusted, who I did everything with me-not everything- is cheating on me. With his sister's friend!

"We're over Tobias." I say quietly.

"Tobias you are a sick bastard. Mackenzie, I don't want to see your face ever again. I don't even want you to breath the same air as me." Nikki says harshly. I run to one of the toilets and I puke my guts out. Nikki rubs my back and tries to hold my hair. I clean up a little and leave. Not without sending a glare to Tobias.

"Why'd you puke." She asks.

"I just ate and I see the most disgusting sight in the men's restroom." I laugh. She laughs with me.

"Hey guys! Let's go, Tobias and Mackenzie can get their own ride." I say. They look at me, puzzled.

"Tobias cheated on me." I say bluntly.

"And your not upset?" Chris asks me. I shake my head.

"Your in denial. You'll start bawling and eating sweets in an hour." She says. "So let's buy buckets of frosying and ice-cream."

~Back At The House~

The gang and Nikki stay at my house comforting me. Because guess what? Chris was right. Right now, we're in our pajamas watching Family Guy and I eating a bucket of strawberry ice cream. In the corner of my eye, I see Uriah trying to take my tub of chocolate ice cream. As fast as lighting, I grab the tub and hiss at him. He puts his hands up in surrender.

**Weird way to end the chapter but at least there's a chapter. Please review, favorite and follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! I have this story planned out. Well.. Mostly the last chapter... But that's not coming anytime soon so don't worry. ****Anyways, enjoy!**

**Tobias' POV**

"Tobias, we're over." Tris says quietly. I block everything out after that. I just stare at Tris. She isn't crying. But that doesn't mean she's not pained. I see it in her eyes.

She throws up and Nikki helps her. I stay frozen in shock. Once she's gone, Mackenzie turns to me.

"Want to continue?" She bats her eyelashes. I push her off of me.

"Don't ever come near me again." I say harshly. She backs away and huffs.

"Fine." She struts out of the bathroom.

I sigh. God, I'm such an idiot! I was making out with her because she threatened me. She sais that she would tell the whole school that Tris has cancer and that I'm abused by my dad.

I walk back to the food court to see that they ditched me. Of course.

I walk back home, tears bluring my vision.

I lost her. But hopefully Tris will forgive me.

**Tris' POV**

It's been two days since the incident. I walk into the kitchen and I grab my tub of chocolate frosting and trudge upstairs. I turn on the TV and watch Spongebob since nothing was on. I plop on my bed, shoveling spoonfuls of frosting in my mouth.

Then I hear a knock.

"Tris? You alright?" Caleb asks. I get up and yank the door open.

"Tris?" I'm glad he remembered to call me Tris.

"No Caleb. Honestly, I'm not okay." I sniffle. He listens patiently as I tell the story of how I found Tobias and Mackenzie in the bathroom.

"Listen Tris. I'm sorry about what happened between you and Tobias. I hope you two work things out but...umm mom and dad want to see you down stairs. It's kinda..well.. I can tell them to share the news tomorrow since your...err... Heartbroken. So yeah-"

"No. It's fine Caleb. Nothing could hurt more than this. Trust me." I let out a small chuckle. He doesn't laugh along with me. He looks sadly at me. He follows me downstairs and leads me to dad's office.

My mom is on my dad's lap holding his hand. My mom's cheeks are flushed and wet from crying. About what?

My father looks stern. But he's on the verge of tears. I look to Caleb who's rubbing his eyes. Tears stream his face.

"Beatrice. Your results came back. A-and... Your..cancer is...u-un curable." My father's shoulders shake, his head is in his hands. My mother is sobing uncontrollably. Caleb's face is wet with tears as he grips the chair.

My head starts to spin. Not curable. I'm going to die. Can this day get any worse? First my boyfriend rips my heart out and now I'm going to die?

I start to sob. My family gathers around me. After God knows how long, my mom speaks up.

"Honey...y-you should t-tell your f-friends." My mom says. I nod. I slowly pull away from them. I run upstairs and I text the whole group including Nikki. Excluding Tobias.

Me: Are you guys busy?

Chris: I'm not

Zeke: So bored!

Uriah: Same

Will: Y?

Lynn: ?

Nikki: I'm not. Y?

Marlene: I'm not busy

Me: Can all of you come by my house like in 5-10 minutes. I'll explain everything then.

Zeke & Uriah: Kay

Shauna & Lynn: Kk

Marlene: Coming in 5

Chris: I'm coming with u Mar. Will, wanna come?

Will: K

Nikki: See ya guys there

I look through my phone to see that I have no messages from Tobias. Tears threaten to spill. _Stop, stop, stop, stop! Stop thinking about him!_

6 minutes pass by.

I start to hear Uriah and Chris' cars pull up the drive way. I hear my mom opening the door to them, and they run up the stairs. They knock on my door.

"Tris, Tris, Tris, Tris, Tris-" I yank the door open to see Uriah with his mouth open.

"What happened Tris? It wasn't Tobias, was it?" Nikki asks. I shake my head.

"Umm... Well I-I went to my doctor last week and I-I-"

"You're pregnant!?" Chris asks. I shake my head.

"They took some tests and umm the said my cancer isn't curable." Tears blur my vision. I angrily wipe my eyes. Zeke and Uriah visibly pale. The girls are in tears. Lynn and Will are paralyzed. They do the same as my family. They hug me and sob. After a while, Nikki opens her mouth to say something, but closes it. Then she opens it again.

"Are you gonna tell Tobias?" Nikki asks.

I'm silent for a while. Should I tell Tobias?

**Sorry for the short and sucky chapter. Next chapter will be longer. My cousins are coming over soon so I can't update any other stories for the day since they'll be here. And guess what? My Divergent DVD isn't coming tomorrow! It's coming today! So yeah I also won't be updating because I'll be watching Divergent. As many times as I can. (:**

**Please review, favorite and follow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, favs and followers!**

**Enjoy!**

**Tris' POV**

_**Early December**_

I am currently at the park waiting for Tobias. It's pretty cold even though I have a black coat, a grey long sleeved shirt, black leggings and black Uggs. My cheeks and nose are glowing red from being out in the cold for so long.

The sun is setting. The sky starts to darken.

I finally see Tobias walking towards me in the distance. He's wearing dark jeans, a black sweatshirt and classic converse. He looks soo- Ugh! Tris, snap out of it!

"Hey," Tobias says nervously as he approaches me.

"Hi," I smile weakly.

"Tris, please listen to me. I want us to get back together. Or at least to be friends."

"Y'know, all of this could've been avoided if you never kissed Mackenzie." I mutter under my breath.

"But just why? Why Tobias!?" I ask.

His eyes find mine. Those dark blue, dreamy eyes. Full of longing and love. I stare at my Uggs to avoid getting lost in his eyes.

"Mackenzie threatened to tell the whole school that you had cancer and that I am abused. But I'm an idiot. She doesn't go to our school." He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"So you cared more about our reputations than-than us!?" By now, the snow is lightly falling.

"I didn't know what I was thinking. It happened a month ago Tris." He sighs. "Just please think about it. Anyways, what did you want to talk about?"

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

"I..umm... My cancer isn't curable." My eyes sting. Not again. I stare at the floor again. I won't let him see me cry.

"Tris. You have to be strong. You have to be brave... Don't worry, e-everybody's here for you..including me...I still love you, Beatrice Prior. No matter what." He whispers and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. He looks like he's on the verge of tears.

He's so close to me. Our faces are inches apart. I want to kiss him so badly. Just one more time.

So I do.

I press my lips to his. He cups my face and kisses me passionately, full of love and desire. My arms find their way to his neck and shoulder blades. His tongue skims my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I let him in. The snow falls around us as we kiss, soft and sweetly. We continue for a while until we pull away, gasping for air. We stare into each other's eyes for a moment. I look away.

"I'll umm.. I'll think about it. See ya later Tobias." I say.

I turn on my heel and I walk away.

I guess I can be friends with him. But I don't want to get back together. Well I do but I- Ugh!

I won't forgive him completely. Just enough to not ignore him.

Plus, I don't want to hurt him. But then again, I'll cause him pain either way.

**Sorry! Super short chapter, I know.. But the next chapter will get better I promise!**

**Tris didn't forgive him so yeah but don't worry, it'll all work out in the end but I can't tell you how AWESOME the last chapter will be. **

**I will update my other stories soon but my dad is sick and I need to help him so the chapters are gonna be short. **

**Hoped you guys enjoyed! Please review, favorite and follow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. So I'm gonna edit chapters 1-9 or 10 because I feel like I skipped some stuff from my original plot. Plus, I didn't like it. **

**But it may take awhile because as I said; my dad is sick. Plus, this morning I fell down the stairs and cut my finger with a knife trying to cut fruit. Yeah, today just isn't my day. And I am currently waiting for my dad to finish up his doctor's appointment**

**And for some reason, I've always wanted an Australian accent... I don't know why I said that but who cares! (:**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Tris' POV**

"Did you talk to Tobias?" Nikki asks as she opens the front door for me. I brush the snow off of my shoulders and hair.

Caleb stands behind her with a concerned look on his face.

I nod.

"What'd he say?" She asks. I take a while before saying:

"He said he still loves me." I whisper.

Caleb rubs his face. Nikki nods.

"Soo.. Are you gonna forgive him?" She asks. I shake my head.

"I'm gonna try to be friends with him. I'm not completely forgiving him though." I walk to my kitchen and grab some fruit punch.

"Want some?" I ask Nikki and Caleb. They nod. I grab two cups and pour them some.

"But do you love him?" Caleb asks. I nod.

"Then why don't you forgive him?" He asks. I set my drink down.

"It's not that easy Caleb. How would you feel if you were on a group date with your friends and Susan but find her in a restroom kissing the school player?" I ask. He blushes.

"Susan and I are NOT going out...yet." He mutters the last part. Nikki and I smirk. He blushes more.

"I see you point Tris." He says. I nod.

I'm about to say something but I hear the front door opening.

"Kids! I'm home! Hello Nikki, it's nice to see you." My mom says as she enters the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. Prior. It's nice to see you too!" Nikki genuinely smiles. Nikki and Tobias have always loved my parents since their parents weren't acting as their parents and role models.

"Please call me Natalie, Nikki." Mom says as she puts away the groceries.

"Ok...Natalie." Nikki says. Mom chuckles.

"Tris, Caleb, you can call all your friends and invite them over to dinner. Nikki you can stay I'd you'd like. Andrew isn't coming home till 7." Mom says. Nikki nods.

"Sure!"

Caleb calls Susan and Robert while I call the gang. Including Tobias. If I want to be friends with him, I better start now.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Hoped you enjoyed! Please review, favorite and follow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

**A shoutout to Liv (a guest)**

**I love the Dork Diaries too! But I swear I didn't know know that I put Nikki and Mackenzie. When you told me****, I laughed because I never noticed. XD**

***PLEASE READ***

**so it's gonna be hard to update this story because I have 5 other stories, I start school on Monday ): And I'm editing ch 1-10 because I didn't like how it came out.**

**And I am so happy! I Forgive You has 14,738 views! OMG! I love you guys! You're the best! Thank you guys, I honestly didn't think I would make it this far. And I'm sorry for thinking about deleting all of my stories. I'm not going to so don't worry. Even though I'm not aiming to become an author (I want to become a pediatrician) you guys helped me with all of my mistakes and boosted my self esteem. **

**To all of my readers, followers and fans, you're one of the best things that have ever happened to me.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Tris' POV**

I hear the doorbell ring as I'm setting the table. I hear my mom greeting my friends and Tobias as they enter the house.

Everybody takes a seat. Caleb, Christina, Uriah, Zeke and Will often send Tobias death glares. Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Nikki simply ignore him.

My parents serves us a plain chicken leg, fried rice, peas, carrots and water.

"So how's your mom Christina?" My mom asks.

"She's doing good. The baby is due in a month." Christina smiles.

"Oh! I'm so excited! What's the baby's name?" My mom asks excitedly.

"Well since it's a girl, we might call her Elesa."

"Elesa... It's a beautiful name."

"Yeah, I can't wait to have a baby sister!"

Christina and my mom talk to each other while my dad, Will and Caleb are talking.

"Hey guys, wanna play Bloody Mary tonight?" Zeke asks.

"Errr... uhhhh... I don't know if I can. Ya see, I just remembered that my.. Umm.. That I have tons of homework to do! Yeah and I have to study for that science exam we have tomorrow. Soo umm yeah I can't stay for the sleepover." Marlene stutters as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah and I have lots of reading to do! Yeah..." Uriah says quickly.

"Yeah right Uriah! You can't even read!" Zeke says while shoveling fried rice into his mouth.

"Ugh! I so can read, guurrl." Uriah says with fake sass.

"Uh huh, yeah then what is The Hunger Games about?" Zeke asks.

"It's about people playing games about hunger. Duh!" Uriah says.

"That's not even close." Tobias says.

The three argue over the Hunger Games for the rest of dinner. While Marlene, Nikki, Shauna and I watch them in amusement.

PAGE BREAK

The gang and I are currently in my room, looking through my old video games. Most likely Pokémon.

"Hey Tris, can I have some of these? I lost mine." Uriah says as he holds up Pokémon Red version and a couple of Pokémon cards.

"Can I have this one? I've never played it before." Will says, picking up Pokémon Heartgold.

"No. When I die, I want all of my Pokémon games and Pokémon cards buried with me. If they're not, I'll haunt you for the rest of your lives." I say seriously.

They puts their hands up in surrender.

We continue going through them until I find my Crystal version. I pop it into the Gameboy Advance and I start to play.

"Hey, let's play Bloody Mary now." Christina says excitedly. We all buzz with excitement- except Marlene, Uriah and I.

"Fine. But if I die, I'm bringing you all with me." Uriah says, pointing to all of us.

"Okay, okay. Tris, which bathroom." Zeke asks.

"Uhh.. That one." I point to my bathroom door which is right behind him.

"Ohhhhh..." He smiles sheepishly.

I chuckle. "Okay, I think I have some candles in here somewhere..." I trail off as I rummage through some drawers and under my bed.

"Here," I say as I hold up a couple of black wax candles.

"Yes! Kay, let's get this started. Who wants to go first?" Nikki asks.

"I nominate Uriah." Zeke says.

"What?" Uriah squeaks.

"C'mon Uriah! You said you're not a Pansycake." Zeke says.

Uriah looks around and sighs. "Fine. Can someone come with me? To make sure it's true." Uriah says quickly.

"Okay. Ummm... Tris. You go in." Zeke says.

"What? Why me!?" I ask.

"I dunno. I just picked you."

I sigh. "Fine,"

I get up and walk over to Uriah.

"Let's go Pansycake." I say.

Uriah groans. "I am not a Pansycake!"

I open the bathroom door, light the candles, and lock the door. I turn off the lights and turn to Uriah. I can barely see him in the dim candle lights.

"Wanna say it together?" I ask.

He nods.

I mouth 'three, two, one...' Before looking into the mirror.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." We chant for about a minute or two before seeing nothing.

"Well this was a waste of time." I say.

"Umm Tris?" Uriah shakes my shoulder.

"What?" I ask. His face shows pure horror as he points to the mirror.

I slowly turn to the mirror before gasping.

In the mirror, there is a dark figure behind us.

"Holy crap!" I shout.

I try to turn the light switch on but it's no use.

Uriah and I turn to the door and bang on it.

"Get us out! Get us out! GET US OUT!" I yell.

"Shit! Zeke, open it! I know you stuck the chair under it!" Uriah shouts as he jiggles the doorknob. I hear snickers on the other side.

"Please! Help!" My voice strains.

"Guys, open the door." I hear Marlene and Tobias say.

"Dude, they're faking." Zeke says.

"Zeke! Open the door! I want to die from my cancer, in my bed while playing Pokémon! Not with Uriah! No offense Uriah." I say.

"None taken." He says. I turn around to see the figure closer to us.

"Goddamn it!" I say as I raise my foot and kick the door as hard as I can.

The door falls off it's hinges. Uriah and I run through the door-well door frame- and we fall on the floor.

"Guys, stop faking it." Zeke says.

"We're not fluffin faking it! Chris, am I lying?" I ask as I turn to her.

She studies me before saying:

"No. They weren't faking it."

Zeke laughs nervously. "Oops?"

"Oops my ass, Zeke." I say while trying to find my Crystal version I was playing earlier.

"Where the heck is my Crystal version?" I ask them.

Zeke flashes me a nervous grin as he hands me the Gameboy Advance.

I snatch it from his hands as I look through it.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I ask.

"I erased your game."

"You little-"

I'm cut off by my mom's voice.

"Beatrice? What are you all doing in there?" She asks as she opens the door.

Her eyes widen once she sees the bathroom door.

"Run for your lives!" Uriah shrieks.

We run past my mom and bolt out of the house.

**I hope you guys liked it! And sorry for ending it in such a weird way. **

**Please review, favorite and follow!**


End file.
